Kosto vai rakkaus?
by bloodhawk
Summary: Joskus täytyy valita, kun kaikkea ei voi saada. Kosto vai rakkaus? [Sasunaru]


_This is __Finnish fanfiction. My English isn't very good so that's why. Maybe__ in __future__ I __will__ write __something__ in __English__. Who __knows__ _

* * *

**Kuvaus:** Joskus täytyy valita, kun kaikkea ei voi saada. Kosto vai rakkaus[Sasunaru 

**Paritus:** Sasunaru, muita ei taida tulla koska ensinnäkään en osaa kirjoittaa muista. Hyvä kun tästäkään parituksesta. Mitään vakavaa tuskin tulee ja tämä on ennemminkin angstinen kuin dramaattinen fiction, joten parituksen ympärillä ei sinänsä pyöritä hirveästi

**Naruto ja sen henkilöt omistaa K. Masashi, ja hän ei suostu jakamaan.**

* * *

"_NARUTO!"_

_Käheä ja tuskan täyttämä huuto kulki yli avaran niityn ja kaiku seurasi sitä perässä._

_Kylmät, maidonvalkeat kädet haparoivat alaspäin kohti kultaisia erisuuntiin sojottavia hiuksia ja verisiä kasvoja. Hetkessä elottoman pojan yläruumis oli nostettu tiukasti vasten Sasuken rintakehää._

"_Naruto… Naruto… Naruto..." mantra toistui yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen toistaen viiksekkään pojan nimeä. "Uskallakin kuolla nyt… kaiken tämän jälkeen… dobe… lupasit, sinä lupasit… Avaa silmäsi… Naruto…"_

_Vaikka Uchiha kuinka rukoili, ei hän enää koskaan saanut nähdä elämää niissä taivastakin kirkkaimmissa silmissä. _

_Ne eivät koskaan avautuneet._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Tuuli puhalsi aukinaisesta ikkunasta pienen huoneen sisälle, josta löytyi vain sänky, jonkinlainen kirjoituspöytä ja seinällä oli peili. Talvi oli vihdoin väistynyt ja kevät oli päässyt alkuun, ilmatkin olivat lämmenneet huomattavasti, mutta harvalla silti oli vielä ikkuna yötä päivää auki. No, kuten arvata saattaa, henkilö josta tämä tarina kertoo ei todellakaan ollut mikään tavallinen poika. Hän poikkesi muista niin käytöksellä, ruokahalulla ja ennen kaikkea siinä mikä hänen sisälleen oli vangittu.

Tämä erilainen poika oli Uzumaki Naruto, orpo kultahiuksinen ja kirkkaan sinisilmäinen ninja, joka kantoi sisällään demoni kettua, Kyubia.(1)

Aurinko alkoi pikkuhiljaa nousta korkeammalle paikastaan ja pian sen säteet lankesivat tuohon pieneen huoneeseen ja paljastivat jonkinlaisen lakanakasan tuon yhden sängyn päällä. Ja se mytty tuntui liikkuvan tasaiseen tahtiin, eikä mikään ihme kun sen alla nukkui kyseinen Uzumaki. Osasiko tämä kultahiuksinen poika nukkua normaalisti?

Ei.

Naruton oli pienestä pitäen ollut pakko kerääntyä nukkuessaan pieneen kasaan kuin koira, ja kerätä kaikki peitot ja tyynyt pieneen kasaan vierelleen jotta niihin voisi painaa pään.

Joko hän nukkui näin tai sitten niin leveästi kuin saattoi jokainen raaja eri suunnassa.

Pientä muminaa, joka kuulosti melkein ärtyneeltä alkoi kuulua tuon lakanakasan sisältä, ja pian peitto ja tyyny oli viskottu syrjään ja alta oli ilmestynyt itse kettupoika, kellankultaiset hiukset sotkuisempina kuin yleensä. Naruto istui hetken vain paikallaan ja lopulta nosti kätensä ilmaan pitkään ja syvään haukotukseen.

Hän oli nukkunut parhaimmat unensa vuosiin, mikään suuri huoli ei ollut enää valvottanut häntä.

Miksi? Koska eilen heidän viikkoja kestänyt tehtävänsä oli saatu päätökseen ja hänen ja Sakuran yhteisillä taidoilla Sasuke oli vihdoin saatu takaisin Konohaan.

Tämä toisaalta vaati sen että Sasuke pysyi koko matkan tajuttomana ettei tuo olisi tehnyt vastarintaa, ja Naruto, sekä myös Saukra, tiesi että edessäpäin olisi vielä vaikeampaa, kun Sasuke pitäisi saada pysymään Konohassa omasta tahdostaan. Ja koska tämä mustahiuksinen Uchiha halusi veljensä hengiltä enemmän kuin mitään, seuraava tehtävä ei tulisi olemaan helppo.

Silti, ehkä kaikkein tärkeintä juuri nyt Narutolle oli, että Sasuke oli Konohassa, täällä.

Lähempänä häntä.

Naruto nousi ylös sängyltään ja nappasi lattialta vaatekasan ja lähti ulos huoneesta. Hänen normaali asunsa oli viikon jäljiltä niin kaameassa kunnossa, ettei sitä yksinkertaisesti voinut enää pitää ellei sitä pessyt, ja juuri nyt pojalla oli tärkeimpiä mielessä, joten asia saisi silti odottaa ja joku muu vaatekerta saisi kelvata siksi aikaa.

Kettupoika päätyi mustaan paitaan ja oransseihin shortseihin.

Hänelle saattaisi tulla kylmä vähäisen vaatetuksensa takia mutta muuta ei ollut tarjolla. Ja hän oli kuitenkin Uzumaki Naruto jota ei pieni kylmyys lannistaisi.

Blondi teki muut aamurutiininsa nopeasti ja poistui sitten talosta ja lähti kohti Hokagen rakennusta kaupungin toisella laidalla.

Hänen uusi tehtävänsä alkaisi nyt.

_Jatkuu…_

* * *

(1) En ole varma onko se Kyuubi vai Kyubi joten korjatkaa jos haluatte 

Jepjep… Ensimmäinen kappale oli siinä. :D Toivottavasti teksti ei ole ihan kaameaa luettavaa, yritän parhaani, mutta minulla ei kuitenkaan ole mitään mahtavia kirjoitustaitoja.

Näkyillään. Ja niin, fictionin pituus ei tule olemaan jättipitkä, sivumäärä riippuu siitä kuinka paljon tekstiä aion laittaa yhteen chapteriin.

PS. Gomen, tämä oli aika lyyt.


End file.
